From The Inside
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [He looked at her with his intense grey eyes and she knew he wouldn’t tell her. And he didn't.] One shot songfic DG my sad attempt at angst


Ginny Weasley had known him, ever since he came to the order for help, they helped him. He had seemed so calm about the situation, prepared for any fate set ahead of him… and she first felt different towards him because of that.

Eventually things changed between them, and any memories of hate for the other flew away. She loved him, she knew he loved her. And that was all she needed to know, to keep herself going, all she needed to live on. She knew he wasn't perfect, she knew he had flaws his major one being the mark on his left forearm, but she had flaws as well… and when it came to love, you loved their flaws as much as any other part of them.

_**Don't know who to trust  
No surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
And the lies **_

Then something changed again. She didn't understand, it happened so suddenly that it came as a shock. He became much more distant, he tended to leave early in the morning before she woke, and come home late at night slipping under the covers carefully, trying not to wake her. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know how to react to his sudden distance.

__

Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me

Soon it became clear that he was hiding from her, to keep a secret from her. And once more, she didn't know what to think. She loved him so much, and it confused her that he didn't seem to love her enough, to tell her what was he was hiding, and to let her help with it.****

I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

She decided to ask him one day, what he was hiding. She waited until he came home and asked what he was hiding. He looked at her with his intense grey eyes and she knew he wouldn't tell her.

And he didn't. ****

Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
Everyone feel so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me

Ginny would wait up every night for him to come home for months, each time she would ask what he was hiding and each time he would continue to hide it. She would wait for him no matter how late, and sometimes he wouldn't come home for a day or so… but she would wait.

Most of the time, as they laid in bed waiting for sleep to take them, he would mumble in her that she shouldn't wait. And she wouldn't answer, only pretend to be asleep. Then he said the three words she use to cherish, but now all she could hear from them were his useless lies.

_**  
I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You**_

One night when she waited, he came home and she smiled.

"It's late." He told her.

She nodded. "I know. But I had to wait for you."

He stood in the shadows, but she could tell that he had nodded.

"What won't you tell me?" She asked, the concern that once covered the question had long faded away and all that was left was purely, the need to know.

He laughed, he laughed the way she remembered him laughing at her, at everyone in Hogwarts. He laughed with a sour tone and cruel intentions. "Nothing, my love." He told her.

She shivered at his cold words, but didn't let them hurt her… she wasn't sure if he could hurt her anymore. So, she approached him, to give him a hug… the usual empty hug they shared before heading to bed. He backed away, but she could tell then that she was coming closer to the truth. He was covered in bruises and scars.

She starred at the scars as if she were trying to read them, searching for the answers. But nothing came. "What won't you tell me?" she asked once more.

He sneered. "You want to know Weasley?" He chuckled. "I don't know if you could handle it honestly. Too caught up in my good guy charade to care. Well guess what little Weaslette, I do what the Order asks, I just do it my way." He looked down at her, showing no signs of ever feeling love towards the young red head affront him. "That's right little Ginny. I'm not the strapping good guy you want. I've gone back to the dark lord, Ginger."

Ginny didn't think he could hurt her anymore than he already had, but the words he used hit her full blast like a bullet. He called her Weasley, and Weaslette… she could deal with those, but then he called her Ginger… the nickname he had used for her when he had announced that he didn't want to call her Ginny, because everyone else did and that Ginevra was much too long. And hearing his words caused her to fall away, completely.

_**I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time **_

At one point Draco was all Ginny needed to survive. Staring into his deep eyes and seeing his love and compassion in them made her day. In those times she believed that she wouldn't be able to make the day without knowing that he would be there. But she'd been so far away from him, for so long that it didn't matter anymore.

She left him that night. Taking all of her things and packing them into a small case. He didn't object, he didn't even move from the spot she'd left him. He just stood in the shadow watching her leave. And as she left she could have sworn she heard him speak, for the verylast time she heard her Draco speak. And as she left he said;

"It's better this way… You're safer."

_**  
I won't trust myself with you**_

**

* * *

**

**So that was my sad attempt at angst, so yeah, if anyone doesn't get it, Draco went back to Voldemort and He still loves Ginny but thinks she's safer if she's not with him. So, it's away with Ginny. You can decide why he went back to Voldie, use your imagination… Anyways, review and tell me what you think!  
By the way, the song is From The Inside by Linkin Park**


End file.
